creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Phantoms
Just one more DROP OF DEADLY FRIGHTSHADE and an OUNCE OF WORM-JELLY, and my MORBID-MEDICATION will be GHOULD TO GO heh-heh-heh-heh. Oh, hi kiddies, I, CREEPS, am just finishing up making some HORRIFYING HOME REMEDIES. I have one heck of a DEADACHE, and have been COFFIN ALL FRIGHT LONG! Oh and I also made a DOSE OF MEDICINE FOR YOU TOO. It's about a woman who SLAYS A VISIT to an old lady during a thunderstorm, entitled... A chilling-wind blew through maple trees in southwestern-Canada one afternoon in 1922. Gray clouds and dark clouds moved in up, above in the sky. Two small cottage stood amoung the forest of maples and it started to rain and thunder out. Inside the one cottage, an elderly lady sat by a roaring-fireplace reading, "A Christmas Carol" By Charles Dickens. As the sound of thunder boomed outside and the rain pounded on the windows, the elderly lady heard her doorbell ring. She put the book down and grabbing her cane, made her way to the door. She answered it, peering out, at a form in a white-cloak and hood. It stared without blinking, at the old woman, with its solid-black eyes. It had a ghostly-white face, and the elderly lady spoke to it, "hello, may I help you?". "Hello, madam, I do not think so. But I can certainly help you" the form replied in a woman's voice. "Oh, well, please come in out of this dreadful storm miss!" the elderly lady invited, kindly. "Thank you madam" the female figure replied gratefully, following her inside. "Please, sit down by the fire miss!" the old woman said and the figure did. "May I give you some tea?" the elderly lady asked, sitting back in her chair. "Yes, thank you madam" the figure replied, smiling and sat down in another chair across from the old lady. She was handed a cup of hot tea by the old woman and sipped it. "My name is Andrea Myers and you are?" the female figure introduced herself as, then asked the old lady. "Susannah Doogle, Miss Myers!" she introduced herself as, replying, sipping hot tea herself. "Well, Miss Doogle, I come with the storm and I have some news to assist you" Andrea Myers explained to her. Outside, the thunderstorm got more intense and lightning flashed a few times. "Miss Doogle, you must come with me madam. Do not be afraid!" Andrea Myers told her. "Alright!" she replied, with a smile. Susannah Doogle's next-door neighbor stood on the front porch of his cottage, watching the rain fall, while drinking a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey. As he looked, Andrea Myers wandered passed his porch, with another figure in a black-cloak and shroud. They stopped and the second figure peered at the man, with giant eyes of glowing-white, lined with an eerie-shade of dark-yellow. "Goodby David, take care now. It is I, Susannah Doogle. It was my time to pass on to the next life, so I am a phantom now of course. This other phantom named Andrea Myers was sent with this storm to fetch me. Bless you sir" the cloaked and shrouded-figure explained to the man on the porch. The ghost of Andrea Myers turned and gave David a creepy smile, David gasped in fear, then the two phantoms of her and Susannah Doogle wandered on, disappearing in the storm. Well, Andrea Myers certainly gave Susannah Doogle A GHOST OF A CHANCE at following her eh, kiddies? Hee-Hee! Lickily, Susannah was in GOOD SPIRITS about it after Andrea JUST STORMED INTO HER HOME ha-ha-ha.